


Hide and Seek

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Tears, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Keith and Lance have some silent time when stuff gets too real.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



Hide and Seek

Smooth dark hands, slapped away the pail fingerless gloved ones. The bitterness in his blue eyes, the anger. All Lance could do in that moment when he saw Keith try to explain that he was still “human” yet part “Galra” was futile. That his transformation was accidental and he didn’t mean to lash out.

“How could you possibly help?” Lance grimaced as he pulled his hand back to his head, to stop the blood flow from a gash above his left brow while sparing with Keith. “You’re the enemy!” 

Keith pulled his hand back, his violet eyes wavered for a moment before he looked away. He felt a pressure rise inside of him, as his heart started to race. He let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but nothing seem to relieve it. Those words Lance said, really hurt. It struck a chord so deep, he had to leave, otherwise he would lose it right then and there.

“I’m sorry…” Keith turned to leave, looking down at the ground as Lance didn’t reply back. The door opened, leaving Keith to enjoy his escape. Enjoy that he didn’t have to be around people he hurt. Enjoy that he could leave without anyone telling him to wait.

He left Lance as the man continued to look for some medical supplies, pressing hard so the blood flow wouldn’t reach his eyes. 

Lance gave an annoyed sigh, as he pulled out a med-kit. He turned around, expecting Keith to be there, but he was gone. With dark eyes, moved his way over to a wash station to clear away the wound and patch it up himself.

He turned on the water, washing away the blood down the sink. The cut wasn’t as deep as he originally thought, but it still hurt. He took a small vile, snapping it between his fingers and the healing medication did it’s work. It stopped the blood flow, slowly rebuilding the skin tissue. He next reached for a bandage and placed it over his left brow. 

Once he was satisfied that the wound was properly taken care of, he went looking for Keith. He walked out of the room, peeking his head out of the door. He looked left, then right. The halls were empty, not a sound could be heard.

“Keith?” He called down. His voice echoed down the empty corridor. He gave a frustrated groan, placing his hands in his pockets, figuring he better find the man. “Always something…”

****

Keith didn’t know where he was. He knew he was in a part of the castleship he hadn’t even explored yet. It was dark, dusty and most importantly, vacant. 

Keith was, for the lack of a better word, lost emotionally and physically. He was torn between two worlds. That of human, that of galra. 

He had yet to even figure it out himself. He had yet to come to terms with it. 

The moment he said it, that he was part Galra, he saw their faces change. 

Coran was silent, his eyes distant.

Allura, cold and frigid. What warmth she had towards him was cut off.

Pidge looked away, not believing it, saying he had to be wrong. Keith didn’t blame either of the women. After all, Galra had taken their families away.

Hunk was thinking under that forced smile of his, as he tried to crack out a joke. 

Lance was just looking him up and down, before walking away to process it.

Shiro was the only one who seemed to still be on his side. The only one who would still listen to him, still accept him for who he was. For what Keith was. Even now, Keith had doubts about Shiro. 

What family Keith thought he had with Team Voltron, seemed to vanish the moment he confessed those words.

“I am Galra.”

Keith spoke those words out loud, alone in the hallway. They sounded so loud, so cold, so alien, he had to cover his own mouth in shock. His mind was finally registering what Keith was afraid of. 

Afraid that people would hate him.

Afraid that people would shun him.

Afraid that people would leave him.

Keith started to crack. His hands still covered his mouth as a sob escaped. He stumbled as he saw the walls close in around him as he came gasping for air. He heavily slammed into one of those said walls and slowly let it guide him to the ground below, where he sat. 

His shoulders shook, as he pressed his hands harder on his mouth. He held his head between his knees, as his eyes started to burn. Sharp words hitting him hard like the sharp gazes he got from people he wanted to call family.

Worst of all, it was Lance’s that echoed in his head.

“You’re the enemy!” 

Keith let out a sigh, leaning onto the wall, feeling the all too familiar blade dig into his back. He gritted his teeth, as he pulled the blade out to look at it. 

It was this blade in his hands, that told him he had a family. Now he’d gladly give it away. He’d wish he had never seen it, never laid eyes on it back on Earth, then maybe he wouldn’t be as alone as he was now. The family he thought he had, wouldn’t be so broken. So cold. 

Keith placed the blade down on the ground away from him. He didn’t want anything to do with it anymore. He didn’t want it anymore because it wasn’t needed anymore. Like he wasn’t needed anymore.

“You’re the enemy!”

His glassy eyes closed, finally breaking the last strength he had. 

Tears fell freely, as he gasped out a choked sob. No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop from crying. Couldn’t stop the emotions that he hated so much. Couldn’t stop that hatred deep inside of himself that screamed. 

He once again covered his mouth, once again tried to force his emotions away. 

Once again he failed.

He cried.

Once again, Keith wanted to die than face what was coming tomorrow.

 

****

Lance rested his hand on top of his head, as he walked around the castleship. He had searched all of the living quarters, but no sign of Keith anywhere. He had asked Hunk, leaving the big lug to look more worried than angry. He had asked Pidge, who was just as confused as Shiro was. He wanted to ask Allura and Coran, but the looks on their faces were grave and Lance thought it was wise to leave them be. 

He let out a defeated sigh.

“Now, if I was a half human-half galra emo, where in the hell would I go?” Lance mused to himself. He thought about Red, but Blue had let Lance know that her Paladin was nowhere in sight. Blue had also told Lance, Red was stressed and worried for her Paladin. The Blue Paladin let out a laugh, enjoying the mental link with his Lion and couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same with everyone else. 

But then that laugh died out. If Red was stressed and worried for Keith, it must mean that Keith must have shut down his mental link with Red. His thoughts mixed with Blue’s, knowing full well Keith probably didn’t want to be found.

“Blue, tell Red I’ll find him and not to worry.” Lance let his arms drop, as his deep blue eyes fell onto a bay door that was left slightly open. It was part of the castleship he hadn’t even planned on exploring, because if he did, it meant he’d have to clean it with Coran.

Lance pushed the old door open, glancing into the old corridor. It was cold, dimly lit and most importantly, one set of footprints leading into the darkness. Lance let out an annoyed sigh, walking into the hall and started walking. 

It was almost scary, how quiet it was. He could hear his muffled feet as he walked the dusty ground. His only guide to find Keith, were the man’s on path he made for himself. 

Why Keith walked here, Lance didn’t know, but it did worry him greatly. People don’t walk alone in dark places unless they want to get lost. Lance swallowed hard, his mind racing back to those words he yelled bitterly at Keith with.

He ran a hand through his hair, starting to feel like an ass. Here Keith was going though a lot and Lance had to be an ass and open his mouth. Had to say those words, with that tone.

Lance stopped. 

He heard something. It was a muffled noise, but it was something. It sounded broken, scared and lonely. 

Lance knew that sound. It was the sound of crying. The sound of desperation and self hate. Lance held tight to his chest, as his heart raced. 

Keith came here alone to cry.

With one deep, slow breath, Lance started moving again, using Keith’s sobs as indicator that he was getting closer. He walked silently, not letting his presence be known yet. 

Lance leaned on the wall, glancing around the corner. His bright blues, dropped to a darker shade.

Keith was there, eyes closed, body shaking from the sobs he fought to keep back. To Lance, he looked so fragile, so broken. The stern, angry look he held all the time, was a facade that became painfully aware to Lance now.

With a heavy heart, did Lance push himself off the wall. His a heavy heart, did he walk over in silence, taking a spot next to the crying mess who had yet to even acknowledge his existence.

Lance ran his warm hands, over the nape of Keith’s neck, running his long finger in his dark locks and pulling the shocked man over to his chest. The tears kept falling, the sobs broke into soft whimpers, the shaking fell away to small shutters. 

Lance pulled Keith in tight, resting his chin on top of Keith’s soft hair, letting soft words escape his lips.

“It’s not your fault.” He brought his hand up, brushing away the tears that fell. “And I am sorry for what I said. It was mean, insensitive.” Lance felt hands grip tight on his shirt, as the man buried his face into his shoulder. 

Keith pushed hard, wanting to get lost in the arms of the man he thought hated him. He held tight, because he was afraid at any moment, he would leave. Leave like everyone else. His body was still shaking, tears still falling, heart still pounding.

“Please don’t leave me…” Keith finally spoke. His words held such pain, such sadness, it left memories flood in with that plea. “I don’t…”

“I won’t leave you.” Lance held tight. “I promise, I will never leave you.” 

The two sat there in that dark hall way. Crying and soft words echoed in the darkness. For them, that moment was theirs. That moment was needed. As was the confessions that echoed silently in the darkness.


End file.
